Cindefella
by Numbuh Teen
Summary: This is a modern twist on the classic that everyone knows. This time Cinderella is now a boy who lives in a more modern time.


**Hey everyone! Im back with a new story. I know you all probably thought I feel off the earth or something but I didn't. I've just been supper busy with homework and my halloween costume. I'm finally having the chance to post this 'cause I'm at school. I'm still going to work on my KND fan fiction but I don't have it with me so I think I'll have to upload it later. Anyway I'll stop talking now and let you read the story. Hope you like it!**

Once upon a time, there was a boy whose mother had been married twice. The boy was the child of the first husband. His dad was a kind man with a big heart. He used to take the boy to the skating rink every weekend so he could practice ice hockey, the boy's favorite sport. One weekend, the boy's father felt too sick to go to the rink. Five weekends passed, and he was still sick. The next Saturday, after six weeks had passed, the boy walked into his father's room to see if he was feeling better. Instead he found his father had passed away peacefully in his sleep.

The boy and his mother were distraught, and he stopped playing ice hockey for a great while. The boy was eight then. After six years passed, his mother finally remarried. The boy is 14 now and he decided he should start playing ice hockey again. However the new stepfather didn't like this, for he had two boys of his own, who also played hockey. He didn't want the boy to overshadow his sons, so he banned him from playing and make him do many chores. This made the stepbrothers tease him and they gave him the name of Cinderfella. His real name was Cameron or Cam for short.

Cam hated not being able to play hockey. Sometimes his stepfather would make him go to the stepbrother's practices. This pained Cam the most, especially since his stepbrothers were terrible at hockey. He wished to be able to give them pointers but he knew if he tried his stepfather would yell at him. So he watched them practice, silently pointing out what they were doing wrong to himself.

Soon he decided that he had had enough of obeying his new father. Everyday after school, instead of going straight home he would go to the skating rink and practice. He had to be careful though because if his father caught him, he would be dead. Luckily, since he and his birth father had gone there for ages, he knew the man that gave out shoes well, his name was Paul. He asked Paul to never tell his stepfather what he was doing. Paul understood cause he too knew the awful stepfather and knew of his attitude.

One day, when Cam came in to practice, Paul called him over.

"What's the matter?" Cam asked, "Is my stepfather here?!"

"No, no, no, everything is fine. I just wanted you to know that the _Ducks_ are here and their recruiting new members." The man told him excitedly.

"No way! Really? That's like, the best high school team in the state!" Cam exclaimed.

"Yep, so today your going to need these skates." Paul said while putting a ratty pair of skated on the counter in front of him.

"These gross old skates? Why do I need them?"

"Their magical Cam, they can grant you any wish. Now go home, then come back here at 10:30. The tryouts go till midnight."

"Midnight, ok I got it. Thanks Paul!"

Cam ran out of the rink and started running home. He went in a got half way up the stairs when he heard his stepfather bellow.

"Cameron! Why are you home late?"

"Sorry sir, I had to ask the teacher about something." Cam lied.

"Which teacher?"

"Mrs. Wilson sir, I needed help on the math homework."

"Fine, but you best not be lying to me."

"No sir, but, um, me and Hunter are working on a project for school so can I go meet her at the library tonight?"

"Possibly, if you finish your chores and homework."

"Yes sir!"

Cam ran the rest of the way up the stairs and in to his room. He closed the door behind him and reminded himself to thank Mrs. Wilson for always covering for him before starting his homework and chores.

His stepfather was very suspicious of Cams excuse seeing as he had been "meeting" with Mrs. Wilson after school a lot. He grabbed a piece of paper and came up with a ton of chores for Cam to do. Each one stupider than the last.

At 8:00 he went to Cam who was polishing his brother skates.

"Son, we're going to dinner."

"Ok, coming!" Cam responded, stating to get up.

"No, what I meant was, we're going to dinner, and you're going to stay here and do you chores."

"Yes, sir." Cam sighed.

"Have fun dweeb." One of his stepbrothers sneered as they walked passed him and out the door.

**And that's the end of this chapter! Did y'all like it? Please review and comment to let me know if I should keep up with this. I already have the whole thing typed so you won't have to worry about it being late. Anyway, love y'all! Bye!**


End file.
